Lord of the RingsThe Fellowship of the Sticky
by Calenthuliel Nightstar
Summary: A weird little man from Florida gets lost,ending up in Snow White's house.She and the dwarves take him to Rivendell.The little man is named Sticky and the wraiths want to kidnap him.Will the Fellowship ever get him home to Florida?Or will the wraiths get
1. Sticky One

-Chapter 1-STRANGERS,PSYCHICS,and STUFF "LIKE" THAT-  
  
"I don't know," said Sticky,a frown growing on his usually cheerful face."a moment ago I was at home in Florida,minding my own business and then the next thing I knew,I was here!" Snow White raises a thin eyebrow."Oh?Like,that's odd!"she thinks for a second."Hmm," she says thoughtfully,putting a perfectly manicured nail to her painted fuschia lips."let me talk to the others." She turns and calls to the six dwarves."Sleepy!Sneezy!Bashful!Doc!Grumpy!Happy!" She didn't bother calling Dopey,he wouldn't understand anyway.The dwarves walked in the room."Yes?" they all asked,all except for Grumpy,who stumbled in,complaining about random things."Like,I was wondering.Do you know who this is?" Snow White asked them.The dwarves talked among themselves.Doc cleared his throat and stepped forward."We have come to a conclusion." "What is it?" asked Snow White."We don't know him."answered Doc. Snow White turned to Sticky."Well mister...Sticky," she started."we don't know you." she said with a discouraged frown.Sticky nodded,"Apparantly not."he stated with a grin."You already knew?Are you psychic?"asked Happy,grinning."Yes,I am." said Sticky with a blank look.He sighed inwardly.This is gonna be a long day... he thought to himself.  
  
-Chapter 2-FRIDGES,STICKY,and RIVENDELL-  
  
Three hours later,Sticky was still stuck to the fridge."Can't you just let me down?"he asked,his eyes pleading."No way!You could be," Sneezy sneezed loudly."evil or something." Sticky shook his head."I'm not evil." Sleepy looked at him judgingly,"Really?"he asked suspiciously."Really."Sticky confirmed.The dwarves looked at each other and shrugged."Alright." they said and Snow White reached over and took him off the fridge.She set him on the table."Well,how are we gonna get you home?"asked Sneezy."I don't know."said Sticky with a discouraged frown."Hm,Maybe we could take you to the elves."said Happy,smiling widely."Like,Good idea,Happy!" exclaimed Snow White."Let's go!" She said excitedly.  
  
-Chapter 3-DEPARTING,WALKING,and THE STOCK MARKET-  
  
After food and other things were packed,the strange bunch headed off for the land of the elves.Dopey and Doc both stayed home,so it was just Snow White,Sticky and the five dwarves.Happy skipped merrily,whistling a cheerful tune and Grumpy stomped behind everyone,pouting.Bashful walked behind Snow White,blushing deeply for apparantly no reason."Oh gosh!"he said about every two,or three seconds.Sneezy walked behind Grumpy,sneezing on him occasionally,which made Grumpy even more difficult.Sleepy was walking and snoring,in front of everyone and Snow White and Sticky were in the middle of everyone,engaged in an interesting conversation about the stock market."I say Microsoft would be the best bet!That Bill guy's got a ton of money!"said Sticky,shaking his head."Well," Snow White frowned."like,I must disagree.Those Olsen twins have their fair share of cash and their style is like,totally cool!" she said,looking at Sticky."These shoes are from their line of clothes."She added and showed him the bottom of her shoe,which was adorned with a large pink "MK&A" engraved into the rubber.  
  
-Chapter 4-RAIN,ELVES,and OLD FRIENDS-  
  
Rivendell was just minutes away and Snow White,Sticky and the five dwarves were tired,hungry,and wet,due to the fact that it had rained."Like,my shoes are totally ruined!"Snow White whined."That is the least of our worries,"Sticky complained."Sleepy just fell asleep on the road and the others can't wake him up."Just as they were about to abandon all hope,an elf clothed in a flowing white dress rode up on a tall white Arabian horse."Im Arwen.Like,who are you?" she said,dismounting her horse."Like!Hi Arwen!" exclaimed Snow White.Arwen looked at Snow White,then blinked a few times."Snow?Snow White?"she asked in disbelief."Like,yeah!It's me!"The two friends squealed and ran to hug eachother."I haven't seen you in like,forever!"said Arwen,then she frowned."Like,ew!You are all wet!" Snow White nodded,looking ashamed."I know.It rained." "Come,let's take you to my father."said Arwen,dragging Snow White behind her."Come on!Let's go,dudes!"Snow White called to the dwarves and Sticky and they all followed.  
  
-Chapter 5-THE COUNCIL OF ELROND,WRAITHS and E-BAY-  
  
Wearing dry clothes,the seven companions sat around in a circle,at the council of Elrond."We must take the Sticky to Florida."said Lord Elrond."he cannot stay,for he is in much danger." Sticky looked at the elf,wide-eyed."I am?" he squeaked."Yes,there are 8 Wraiths behind you.The ninth had to stay home.Has a nasty cold,poor thing.Anyway,they want to kidnap you and sell you on Ebay." Sticky gasped."No!It cannot be!"He knew how dangerous Wraiths were."But I'm afraid it is," Elrond said,nodding his head slowly."you are worth a lot of money,because you are so cute."he explained.All the elves,dwarves,and humans at the council nodded and random comments,such as "I'd buy him." and "How much would the bid start at?",were heard.Elrond adjusted the golden butterfly clip in his hair."Who shall take Sticky home?"he asked."I will," said a small voice."I will take him to Florida." Loud gasps emitted from the members of the council.Frodo Baggins,a young hobbit,stood."I shall take him." Lord Elrond nodded."Then so be it." An intelligent looking wizard wearing a grey cloak and a grey hat stepped forward."I shall accompany you to Florida."he said seriously. A tall, scruffy looking man stood and set his sword on the small round table that Sticky was sitting on."You have my sword." A tall blond elf stood also."And my bow." An especially hairy dwarf joined the others."And my axe."Sam,a hobbit,ran out from behind a pole."And my..er...spoon!"he set a tarnished silver spoon down with the weapons. Elrond nodded,"You shall be the Fellowship of the..." he was cut off by random yells of "Wait! Wait!" Snow White,Sneezy,and Happy,who was dragging Grumpy,ran towards them."We shall come too." Elrond sighed,"Fine.You shall be the Fellowship of the Sticky."  
  
-Chapter 6-SNOW,CRUSHES,and SHOE SHINING-  
  
The odd Fellowship made their way to a large clearing."Which way do we go?"asked Happy,smiling."Through the mines!" shouted Gimli."No,Gimli,son of Gimli.We shall take a safer road,through Cadharas."answered Gandalf.Gimli scowled."You hate me,don't you.." he mumbled.Gandalf sighed,"Come along,everyone.We must try to hurry."They continued their journey to the snowy mountains."Like,you know how I was saying,like,you know?Well,he goes "Uh huh,no way." and I was like,"Yeah.Hm!Whatever!" and he was all "Dont even!" and I was all,"Like,yeah!"."Snow White went on and on,talking to Legolas.Legolas just walked,looking straight ahead and ignoring her.Sticky was sleeping in Bill the Pony's saddlebag and Frodo was leading Bill,with Sam following close behind."No Sam,you just shined my shoes.We can't stop again." he said.Sam pouted,"Can't I at least..." Frodo cut him off with a stern,"No!" Grumpy and Gimli were in an argument about something or other.It was hard to tell over all the yelling.Aragorn walked behind everyone,looking out for danger.Happy was singing a song about rainbows and Sneezy was just walking and sneezing.They reached the mountains and walked through the knee-deep snow."The storm is getting worse!" said Gandalf."We know!" the others agreed."We must turn back!" said Aragorn."The dwarves and Frodo will never survive this." They all nodded and turned,walking back the other way,to the safety of the dry ground."Looks like Moria is our only hope."Gandalf said,with a sigh of defeat."You like me,you really like me!" said Gimli,wiping away a tear.  
  
-Chapter 7-MINES,ORCS,and LOVESICK DEMONS-  
  
Hours later,they were walking through the mines.Happy was singing,again."I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,everybody's nerves,everybody's nerves.I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,and this is how it goes!" he sang loudly,his high-pitched voice echoing off the stone walls.Gandalf was covering his ears and groaning,same as Sam and Frodo.Snow White huddled close to Legolas."I'm scared."she said,clinging to his arm.Legolas looked at her and blinked."Personal space sounds good,right about now."he muttered and edged away slowly.He bumped into Sneezy,who sneezed loudly all over Legolas' cloak and wiped his nose on his sleeve.His sneezing was so loud,tiny rocks were falling from all over the place."Sowwy."said Sneezy,sniffling a bit.Legolas shuddered and looked disgusted.Gimli and Grumpy were still arguing.Aragorn watched all of this,shaking his head.They kept walking,when they reached a long hallway."What's that sound?"asked Sticky,from inside Gandalf's cloak pocket.Happy's singing ceased and Gimli and Grumpy stopped arguing. They all looked around curiously."Sounds like," Happy blinked."drums." Sam clung to Frodo."Master Frodo,I'm scared." Frodo nodded."Me too." 


	2. Sticky Two

A bright orange light came from the other side of the hall.They looked at it in wonder."What's the light from?" asked Sticky.Gandalf stared blankly at the grey walls,the light cast an eerie on the stone."Run!"he yelled.Snow White dropped to the ground,in a dead faint,Sneezy sneezed and Happy started singing again.Frodo,Sam,Gimli,Grumpy, and Gandalf all ran,but Legolas and Aragorn went back to collect the other three.Aragorn dragged Sneezy and Happy along behind him and finally,they got the idea and started running on their own.Legolas threw Snow White over his shoulder and ran silently to the others.They ran to the bridge of Khazad-Dum and part of hit had broken off.Legolas set Snow White down,she had woken up,and jumped over first.He nodded to Gandalf."Jump,now."Gandalf nodded and jumped over,landing safely with the help of his elvish friend.Aragorn,Gimli,Grumpy,Sneezy,Happy,Snow White,Sam and Frodo all jumped over also.They kept running and suddenly Gandalf stopped at a ledge and gave Sticky to Aragorn."Continue down those stairs!" he commanded.Frodo frowned."We cannot leave without you!"he cried.Gandalf shook his head."Go!" The bright light came closer,revealing itself as the terribly demon,the Balrog.It was a tall,ugly creature surrounded by flames and it had a whip,which was covered in fire also.The Balrog growled and lashed it's whip out.Gandalf held out his staff."You shall not pass!"Gandalf yelled at the demon.The Balrog growled again and tried to come closer."You shall not pass!" Gandalf repeated,slamming his staff down on the rocky ledge.There was a bright flash of light and the Balrog fell down the ledge to it's death,or so they all thought.Gandalf was about to turn and walk back,but the Balrog's whip came up and wrapped itself around Gandalf's leg,pulling him downwards to the depths of the darkened mines.Gandalf clung weakly to the ledge,"Run you fools!" he yelled to the Fellowship."No!No!Gandalf no!" Frodo cried in despair,as the others ran.Aragorn lifted Frodo up and ran with the others,arrows flying around them from the attacking orcs who were standing all around them.  
  
-Chapter 8-BEARDS,SLUMBER PARTIES,and LOTHLORIEN-  
  
The Fellowship sat outside the mines,mourning the loss of their friend,their leader,Gandalf.Frodo had wandered off on his own,Aragorn stood looking into the distance.Snow White was sobbing into Legolas'shoulder."I can't believe he's dead."she said.Legolas frowned sadly and blinked.Sam sat,crying silently.Sticky sat in Aragorn's pocket,crying also."Poor Gandalf,"wailed Grumpy."I know!"sobbed Gimli.Sneezy sneezed in between sobs.Happy laughed."I feel so bad about Gandalf!I could cry!" He grinned.The others shot him angry looks,but he still smiled."I'm sorry!I cannot stop smiling!" Gimli growled."Oh,shut up." Aragorn shook his head."Get them up.Legolas?" Legolas stood and Snow White fell over.Legolas frowned and went over to the others,helping them up."We must leave as soon as possible.These hills will be swarming with orcs by nightfall."said Aragorn.Snow White sat up,looking confused."What?"she asked.Aragorn sighed."I mean:When the big shiny thing called the moon comes up and the sun goes away,some scary orcs will run around,right where we are standing." Snow White smiled sadly."Oh.Like,I get it now."   
As they walked towards the forest of Lothlorien,they looked around.Gimli walked behind Happy,his long braided beard dragging along the ground.Happy took a step back and stepped on Gimli's beard.Gimli jumped back and screeched."Don't touch my beard!" he shouted,then looked to the ground.His beloved grey beard lay on the ground,not part of his chin anymore."No!"he yelled in dispair.He fell to his knees,clutching the braid and sobbing.Snow White gasped."Oh my!"  
They entered Lothlorien,looking around.Gimli was still crying."Be careful," he warned."they say that a great sorceress lives in these woods." Happy gasped."Really?" Gimli sniffed and nodded."But don't worry.For I have the eyes of an eagle and the ears of a fox." Suddenly,hundreds of sharp arrows were pointed at their faces."Oh."said Gimli,frowning.An elvish man stepped forward."Come in,we have been expecting you."  
They walked through the forest and stopped,looking up with wonder at the tall,blonde elvish woman."Greetings," she smiled."I have been waiting.I am Lady Galadriel." They blinked."You can all stay for the night." she said."We can have a slumber party with chips and movies and pop and everything!" she grinned widely.Snow White heard this and squealed."Yay!Party!" The guys looked scared."No boys allowed!They have germmmmmms!"said Galadriel,giggling giddily.Snow White stuck out her tongue."Ha ha,you can't come." They guys all let out a relieved sigh in unison and ran off toward the guest area.  
The next day,they were leaving Lothlorien in swan-shaped boats.Snow White was very happy about the boats.She had been afraid they would be plain,boring old boats with leaves on them or something.Gimli stood up in the boat he shared with Legolas and Snow White and waved to Galadriel."Bye!" he yelled,tears of joy streaming down his face.Galadriel had given him a magic shoe that let him have one wish.He had wished that his beard would grow back and it did.  
  
-FLORIDA,HOME,and BEACHES-  
  
The boats sailed forward and what had seemed to be an endless journey,was coming to a stop.They hit the warm waters of Florida and they knew it would be time to say goodbye to Sticky quite soon.They stopped on the shore of a beach and they all hopped out of the boats."Well,Sticky."Aragorn smiled."It was nice meeting you." Sticky jumped out of his pocket and nodded."And you too.Thankyou ever so much for helping me." The others nodded."You're welcome."they said.Sticky gave everyone a quick hug then rushed off towards his house,waving,then disappearing inside.Sticky knew he would never forget his strange,yet wonderful journey through Middle Earth.  
  
THE END 


End file.
